


Deal with me

by meiqis



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiqis/pseuds/meiqis
Summary: Private secretary Lin Yanjun found a very special way to help his boss Zhu Zhengting destress





	Deal with me

**Author's Note:**

> Mixture of [this prompt](https://twitter.com/ynjuns/status/1008405498075308032) and [this](https://twitter.com/zhngzyi/status/1008891473763463171)
> 
> I blame Ash

“I’ll send you the contract later,” Zhengting declared as he got up from his seat, walking around the table to meet his business partner and shake that handsome guy’s hand, oblivious to the lusting gaze tracing his slender waist and his hips that looked more curvy in his loose pants, oblivious to the stare his secretary gave that man, all icy and ready to kill, “It was my pleasure to get this deal fixed with you.”  
“Pleasure was just mine,” the man dressed in Brioni replied, and Zhengting knew it was this brand because he had seen it at a fashion week the year prior and admired how well it seemed to emphasize male body lines and then pitied how it wouldn’t look good on him because he was too slender for this design specifically. “Maybe you can make time for dinner with me to celebrate soon.”  
And he only smiled, ignoring the flirting line because he couldn’t even comprehend it as such, merely holding open the door until the company head had left, along with his secretary and the few respective lawyers of both sides who had taken notes on the original contract, ready to adjust things and correct each other if necessary, until he was all alone with only a pair of eyes burning into his back and immediately whipping around, and his act fell, exhaustion evident because this deal had meant another few all-nighters but it was Friday and at least his workload would decrease over the weekend.  
“You did well, sir,” a gentle voice called out to him and moments later his body leaned against another, more sturdy one, with arms circled around him and warm palms caressing his back, soothing down along his spine and burning through the fabric of his overly expensive tunic before they slid further down, stroking the sides of his hips, palming his ass, groping and grabbing, until he whined and moaned and breathed hot air against the collar of a perfectly ironed white shirt.  
“N-no,” he gasped softly, clenching his fingers around the fabric of a jacket - Armani, and this time he knew not because he had seen it at the fashion week but because all Yanjun wore was Armani and because it was paid with his black card - and leaning more against his secretary’s body, “Not the usual, not today! Just let me go home with you…”  
But his whines for sure were useless because a firm hand spread against his lower back was turning him around and guiding him out of the room, through hallways and further, until they had eventually reached his office, most people gone around this time not to mention this very floor of the company was pretty much used by him, his office, a few meeting rooms, all glass and steal and cream colored curtains, all alone and with no one around.  
Which made him wonder once again just why he wasn’t embarrassed when they entered his office, when he was bent over his desk with his pants collected around his ankle, digging his nails into the rubber of his writing pad and moaning until they drowned out the noises of wet fingers being pushed inside his hole, squelching due to the overuse of lube and hitting his sweet spot whenever they pushed in, making it difficult for him to bear with the pleasure but he knew it would only get worse because it always did.

_“Sir?”_  
And he had cursed in his mind, cursed at himself and his own stupidity and his mistake, and then at Yanjun because who had told this darned adonis of a man to go into his office while he had gone to the bathroom quickly and to look at his screen, well knowing what it showed, a porn and caming page not for just anyone because it was expensive and it was quality and if anyone found out that he had subscribed to it and was wasting his overdone pay on things like these, he’d be in one hell of a scandal for sure.  
But the problem wasn’t even the page itself but rather that he knew just who exactly was on today, that it was a camboy he liked to watch, all long legs and bright smiles and sometimes he also showed his boyfriend looking like a puppy and messed him up right in front of the camera and god, it was a sight to die for and he had already prayed it would be one of these days when both were around when he had made the decision to tune in around an hour ago because ever since he had received the recommendation for this thing and actually fallen for the trap, it had turned out to be one of the best ways to destress, and probably he should feel awkward to jerk off to porn like a teenager but what to do?  
He was busy and busy and busy all over again, his high school and university days had been spent studying and if he didn’t study, he had reviewed company content and while his friends had dated and had had fun partying, he had remembered stock prices, suggested business deals, and made one of their sub-branches the second most influential of their whole construct of brands and branches since he had taken over two years ago in preparation to take over business altogether, and for sure he didn’t have time to date or hook up or anything so… porn it was.  
“Sir?” That voice called out again, too close, too low, and his eyes widened when he looked into the face of his secretary directly, coming closer and closer, dodging by a few inches until hot breath was meeting his ear and he - moaned. He actually moaned and he wanted to bury himself alive right there, with his legs weak and his heart beating too fast, too violent, and a snicker that followed while a warm hand against his hip supported him, “Sir, did you know that doing these things on your own is way less fun?”  
“I’m a virgin!” 

Even now, a few weeks later and with fingers abusing his weak spot, he wasn’t sure why he had allowed these words to stumble out and why he had fallen for that smug little grin and the offer to help him out because now, every day in that half an hour he was entirely alone on this floor, when Yanjun was heading home first to prepare their dinner because that guy was actually an angel - even though he had regarded him a nuisance at first, “A present, along with the company,” as his father had put it, moving in with him into this new apartment closer to their working place, always around him, at home, at work, more of a babysitter than a private secretary - to always leave work a while before him to make sure there was a proper meal on the table when he arrived and so he wouldn’t starve before he dove into work all over again in his office at home, when everyone was gone and he was left behind, he needed to suffer through thirty hellish minutes while doing his work.  
Truly hellish and utterly despicable, because the older spent a good few minutes preparing him with his fingers, one at first, then two, he didn’t even know when they had hit three, before they were replaced by some toy, a plug, a string of pearls, a dildo, vibrator, it was always something new and at first it had been small, he had hardly noticed it except for those times they brushed against his sweet spot and made him moan into his papers, but gradually they had become bigger, so he would be ready for the real deal as his secretary had said, but with day after day of only receiving latex and silicone he really was getting impatient, whining for more every time he was allowed to take it out but all he received where reminders to stay patient and commands to jerk off, because he was hard and it ached and he couldn’t focus on work at all.  
“Take a breath, doll,” was all of a warning he received ahead to fingers being removed, lube drawing cold lines down his skin, before he was stuffed all over again, moaning into his papers and the contract he was supposed to finish when whatever toy had been chosen for that day was filling him up instead of warmed up digits, making his legs weak and truly appreciate how he was already resting half his body on the plate, no time to actually rest when tissues were used to wipe fingers but not his skin and while he was still getting used to the toy inside, a vibrator as he guessed by the shape but not yet turned on, there was a stranger pair of hands pulling up his briefs, forcing his hard dick inside, followed by his pants being pushed up and slowly he had to push himself off the table or Yanjun wouldn’t be able to fasten the zipper and button around his waist after carefully pushing in his blouse.  
“See you at home, doll,” a voice gently called out, kiss placed against his neck, and next thing he knew he was all alone in his office too and could only watch through glass how Yanjun disappeared down the hallways and into the direction of the elevators until curtains blocked his sight and he fell back into his chair with a sigh.  
And a moan.

To have to wait half an hour surely was torture but on the bright side, in his hurry to get home and find relief, he had actually managed to get the contract corrected, sent to his lawyer for a last review, and printed for future references with the changed parts marked yellow, all filed properly and stacked away and finally had even managed to call himself a driver to get home.  
Sometimes he thought that the drive home was actually the worst, if it was Yanjun to drive him as he did every morning, it would be comfortable, with a thermos of steaming coffee and still satisfied from the simple breakfast, all small talk about weather and weird dreams and possible business deals, but driving home in a car that always changed, with a stranger in the front while he had to act as if sitting in certain angles was causing him the worst of pleasures and while always needing to keep his cardigan or jacket or coat on his lap hence his bulge would be revealed was all but relaxing, thus celebrating that he could swipe his card and get out, some time in the elevator, fumbling with the keypad of their apartment and he was finally home, greeted by the taste of finished food and finding a table perfectly set, with a bottle of wine already open and glasses filled and he had long since given up to scold the older for cooking in an Armani shirt.  
Because it was expensive but it wasn’t nearly as important as was to lean against the kitchen counter, lips pushing into a pout and eyes but pleading for attention and he should hate that he was supposed to be the one in control because he was actually Yanjun’s boss but fuck, right there he really wanted nothing but the older man’s attention and his touches and kisses and just a bit of a sample of what would come later before he’d need to suffer through dinner.  
Pouting and puppy eyes, it was something that always worked, sometimes it just took a bit longer than other times, and today was one of the days he had to keep watching his secretary, stirring in pans and pots, muscles moving beneath the white fabric, with veins that were slightly protruding at times and sending jolts down between his legs, cotton that was supposed to be elastic was feeling tight around his cock and it nearly made him whine, made him rub his legs and the toy shift inside and he moaned and moans always worked because dark eyes were looking at him with all the desire of a person starved.  
Except instead of kisses and pampers there was a sound of remembering something, like those people that left their kitchen and forgot the stove was still on, cooking utensils were put aside and Zhengting already wondered what he was up to when suddenly vibrations picked up inside his body, making him squirm because he would bet it was the highest pitch, making his legs weak to the point he was soon on his knees, leaning against the counter as he looked up to his secretary who didn’t seem bothered at all, only kept cooking and preparing things until dinner was placed on plates and plates were placed on the tables and strong hands picked him up to make him stand on his own two feet again.  
Hips pressing against his and his ass against the counter, he could feel how hard Yanjun was as well, moaning with every slightest bit of friction as warm fingers traced the exposed parts of his chest, along the V of his collar that revealed a good few inches down from his collar bones, the sensitive skin at the bottom of his neck, until they suddenly closed around his throat, pressing against his veins to give an impression of choking.  
“You’re such a clumsy doll, sir, I thought I had trained you better than to be on the ground.” It was odd, confusing, how words could be threatening but a voice was soft and gentle, nose brushing against the line of his jaw, up to his ear where teeth latched to his lobe, biting it softly, and it made him moan all the more, contact broken for another question to be released, “What do you think your father and family and your board members would say when seeing you down on the ground like this?”  
“Would… would lose respect,” he barely whimpered, speech so quiet the chokehold was released as hands were instead placed against the plate on each side of his hips, trapping him further while he could do nothing but look at a beautiful face looking smug, little grin, and to the question of whether he wanted a kiss he could only nod eagerly, desperately.  
“But do you also deserve it?”  
Hips pushed against his, back arching by instinct as he tried to feel more but his body was trapped, hardly able to move, so he could only try to focus again and look at the older in front of him, at this cocky expression and these perfectly plush lips and his straight nose and his stern eyes and with all thoughts wiped from his mind when their mouths collided in a kiss, wet, sloppy, tongue pushing into his mouth to exploit and claim and he was greedy, full with desire but the moment he tried to get more, deepen the kiss further and take charge, it was all broken again, all contact broken, because Yanjun disappeared from his reach and walked back to their dining table, taking a seat and gesturing for his boss to do the same.

“Take it all, doll.”  
So he did, moaning and choking and a hand caressing his head as he sucked harder on Yanjun’s dick, hands tied up with an Armani tie behind his back and slowly he was starting to hate himself for only having dressed Yanjun in Armani and Armani alone because that brand kept ghosting around in the back of his mind and he should actually feel insulted because it had been supposed to be a Gucci only household.  
“Stop thinking about other things and focus!”  
As if to remind you, the vibrations in his ass picked up again, making him moan and his lips part around his secretary’s cock but never losing it because he’d be damned if he lost contact and would need to continue when he had no hands for help, whimpering and gasping as he tried to get used to it, cursing at himself for having touched himself because he now had nothing to claw onto, no clothes to grab and pull on but originally he wouldn’t, had needed to strip down ever since the moment they had entered his bedroom, ever since the older had sat down on the edge with his boss between his legs, sucking greedily, sloppily, manhood covered in spit and lapped with a tongue, precum licked off, swallowed down, and that had been as he had still been able to use his hands.  
Now he could only rub his tongue against swollen flesh, suck at the tip, take him in deep, and somehow he had to wonder just when he had learned to take it all, have his nose kissing finely toned abs and nearly choking with the lack of air, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he gazed up to the blond, cursing this blond, perfect white, because it looked good, too good, and he really wanted to cry because it had been his own stupid self to suggest a change but who’d have thought it would be so drastic when he made the appointment at his favorite hair dresser’s.  
“You’re doing well, doll, just keep going like this,” and other praises kept flowing, hand gently playing with his hair, making him swoon and his heart melt, only to keep him in place the next moment when hips bucked up and the tip hit the back of his throat, nearly making him gag but weeks of training and practicing had made him immune, had made it easier for him to take, and he whined and gasped because there were vibrations up his ass and a dick down his mouth and he wanted more and more and he was just so desperate.  
“You’re so beautiful like this,” and he wanted to cry, wanted relief, but he couldn’t and he knew so he’d rather get satisfied in other ways, with suction increasing and cheeks hollowed, fingers tugging at his honey locks and signaling him he did well, bobbing up and down and rubbing his tongue against flesh, deeper and faster, until his jaw and neck ached alike, until he felt a familiar pull, a twitch, and hot semen filled his mouth, swallowed down, greedily, but too much to take so it was no surprise droplets ran down his chin and messed up his face further.  
With a hand tugging on his hair and pulling at his head before he could even clean up, the only thing he could do was look up, look at Yanjun, beautiful, attractive, it was like getting punched to see his expression still distorted in pleasure, lips curled up and eyes dark, some droplets of sweat running down his temples and he just wanted to kiss them away, kiss his face, his temples and nose and cheeks and those lips, he’d do so much for these lips on his, but nowhere near close to it, he was instead pulled up and directed to move up onto his bed, panting as he took a seat next to his secretary, funny, to think of him as secretary even in a situation like this, legs automatically spread, his own arousal kissing his stomach and he whined when fingers pushed past and tugged down his jaw, as if to look whether he had swallowed it all and with a few seconds past, he already started licking, sucking, covering fingers in saliva as if he hadn’t just sucked dick.  
“Get on your fours,” and he did, arching his back and pushing back his hips, feeling vibrations more intense, groaning into sheets, felt the shift of weight on the mattress and knew he was alone, looks burning hot on his skin as they traced his trembling thighs, upwards, to his ass, end of the toy showing and he knew there was a grin, amusement, “Take it out,” and he did, whining as he pulled out the vibrator, just dropped it somewhere on the mattress with the movements evident through sheets, a satisfied sound and, “Now finger yourself,” and so he did.  
With his hole still slick from too much lube, stretched well from keeping the toy in for so long, it was easy, all too easy, two fingers, three, pushing deep, deeper, in and out, and he whined and moaned and drooled into sheets while looking for the right angle, ignoring the tension on his shoulder, having to reach down his back for too long, and he didn't mind because as long as eyes pried, blazing and greedy, he could never mind, so he kept on, thrusting his fingers, hitting his spot, free hand grasping the sheets, tugging and ripping and moaning and whining, until it was all too much, droplets of cum dripping down onto the sheets, sullying, leaving stains, and desire burned bright, scorching his veins, in the pit of his stomach, nearly unbearable, hitting his sweet spot, over and over and over and “Cum for me, doll,” and so he did.  
Body breaking down and onto the mess he himself had created, trying to catch a breath first, he for sure wasn't able to hear steps approaching him again, someone getting closer, until there was a hand caressing his back, fingertips tracing his spine, lower, always lower, until they met the mess of lube and a clenching hole, soft whine when feeling skin touched that was still too sensitive, circling it, louder whines, another hand next to his head until there were lips pressed to his neck, his ear, gentle whisper, “Doll, what do you think? Are you ready to take me tonight?”  
“Please, for fuck’s sake, please,” he gasped, turning his head and with eyes too dazed, far off into a wonderland of greed, down the rabbit hole, mysterious world, he just wanted more, wanted hands on his body and lips on his skin, wanted to feel the closest he could, closer and closer still, he wanted it all, wanted a man who had taken over his life, stolen his heart, racing fast, too fast, and desires were met, lips against his, sloppy, messy, their angles not right, positions a mess, until they felt cold again.  
It was still a mystery, how Yanjun found time to work out, hone his body, but he did, and it worked, was useful, such ease to flip around a younger body, pushed towards the middle of the bed, following suit, and he was filled, slick with lube, prepared to heaven and back, filled and full and whining and crying, because it felt so good, the slow thrusts, the hands on his thighs, gripping tight, hard, whining louder.  
“How does it feel, doll?” Hot breath against his ear, blowing out his brain, giving up, back arched and pressed down again, hopeless, careless, roles exchanged, and it was good, so good, finally getting what he craved, waiting for weeks, knowing what it was like, what all these people on that porn page felt, how they felt, such bliss, with thighs grabbed harsher, legs spread apart, thrusts harder, and he moaned. “Does it feel good?”  
“Feels good,” he whined, moaned, hips thrusting hard, “too good,” harder, “filling me- filling me up,” he hiccuped, choking on his own sounds, “better than,” his sweet spot, short circuiting, needed to restart, pick up on his thoughts, “than any toy,” harder, and harder again, he had trouble to breath, lusting for air but it didn’t come, “than anything else!” Whether it was satisfying or not, he didn’t get a reply, couldn’t even open his eyes, couldn’t look at such expression, twisted and wild, at dark orbs that were so satisfied, seeing his boss a mess, whining and crying and with tears in his eyes, thighs trembling with every thrust, gone was the strong aura, a person to run everyone over in business was gone, replaced by a little whiny mess and he went harder, harder and faster and deeper and further, grabbing tense flesh and leaving his marks, little crescents, nails digging rough, tugging and pulling and pushing, and whatever he did, there was a noise, sounds, so pleasing to the ears, all whines and moans and pleas for more and he complied, pushing deeper, harder, until they were both gasping and panting and on the verge to end.  
“Touch yourself,” and Zhengting did, forcing his eyes open, his lids to part, blurry sight, darkness, white, dazed, his hand reaching down, touching his dick, hard and aching and leaking and throbbing, grabbed tight with his fingers as he moved, fast, harsh, he just wanted to cum, didn’t want this to end, felt his back arch and his muscle tense, felt his walls clench and choke a foreign force, heard low grunts, curses, because it must feel good, felt good for him, to feel the older so deep, feeling so full and so stuffed and oh so sweet.  
His spot was hit, again and again, his hand moved up, again and again, until he couldn’t whine, couldn’t moan, could but choke on air and he hiccuped and mouthed, mouthed words he wasn’t able to say, with his thoughts a mess and his tongue tied, could only part his lips and, “cum for me, doll,” and so he did, came, and his climax came hard, violent, shaking him up to the bones, too deep, too hard, clenching and choking and spasming and tensing, with thighs trembling and a soundless cry, with hot semen painting his stomach, sullying his inside, burning, too much, he whimpered at the sensation, trembled with every last thrust, until it was over, ridden out, body collapsing next to his and legs falling down.

“Are you okay, doll?” And slender digits playing with his hair, brushing aside sweaty strands, fingertips meeting his temples, his cheek, tracing his jaw and meeting his ear, massaging, teasing, he whined, moaned, moved his exhausted body towards his secretary to steal a kiss, another, deeper, harder, biting and pulling on a plush pair of lips, bottom and top and pushing his tongue past, wanting to be in charge, wanting to taste and exploit and just craving for more, ignoring the little rumble of a chuckle so low, ignoring hands grabbing his hips to pull him on top, straddling his lap by instinct, ignoring how his skin was still sullied and cum was smeared between bodies, ignoring and ignoring because he just wanted this kiss, wanted lips against his and tongues rubbing and the taste of wine and nicotine.  
“Okay… am okay,” he whispered, lips parting and travelling low, meeting golden skin, greedy, demanding, leaving wet traces, all sheepish licks and open-mouthed kisses, sucking and biting and leaving his marks, until a hand grabbed his head, yanked at his hair, made him look up, down at a beautiful face, eyes demanding, dimples taunting, mouth grinning, grinning like the cheshire cat, taunting and teasing and tricking, with a mind so full of tricks, to trample all over him and his needs because he had fallen, fallen for a man, fallen for his vices, and he always wanted more and more.  
“You like to dance, doll, don’t you?” And he nodded, whined, with lips abusing his neck, roles reversed, always reversed, because boss and secretary didn’t exist in bed, because work was forgotten, business deals ditched, there only were deals with the devil and that devil gripped his body hard, “So you got strong legs, right?” and he nodded again, moaned, teeth digging into his flesh, marking, tearing, he was sure skin broke, his dick twitched, just when had he gone hard again, aching, desiring, “Then you should put them to use, doll,” and so he did, because whatever he was told, he would do, would obey these commands, would follow them well, if only it meant a bit more, more and more, not even knowing what more, more of pleasure, more touches, more kisses, more praise, he didn't care, didn't bother, he only wanted more, so he followed, obedient, easy, impaled himself and began to move, with hot lips against his hotter skin, kissing and biting and whispering words of praise, and fuck, it worked wonders, hearing he did good, hearing he felt great, was numbing his mind and warming his heart, sent butterflies free in his stomach’s pit and he whined and he moaned, and with legs trembling and aching and tired and sore, he kept moving and pushing and arched his back.  
Sweet spot, hit too hard, it made him stutter, not allowed to rest, rough hands gripping his hips, making him move, forcing him on, “Faster,” and he followed, rolling his hips faster, messier, forgetting all about rhythm between pleasure and sore, “harder,” and he moved harder, rocking his hips, feeling the pain, ache and strain burning in his thighs, couldn't stop, didn't want to stop, because it felt good and he craved more and he wanted more and when hips buckled up and met his, thrusting deep, hard, he cried in pleasure, nails digging into skin, leaving red marks on a perfect chest, again and again, tangled lines, until a hand met his cock and squeezed and pulled and rubbed, and he whined and moaned and begged for more, always more, until it was too much and not enough, hips stopping, unable to move, muscles tense, clenched, his body shaken up by thrusts from below, until he released in a hand that wasn't his, felt his body tight, milking a dick buried within, droplets running past, slipping out, ruining his flawless skin, and he didn't care, broke down and he was far too gone to notice just one more thing, all-nighters pulled, lack of sleep on its high, exhaustion breaking down, and he had passed out.

Innocently asleep and looking like an angel, a fairy, as if he hadn’t just been fucked hard and rough and with hips to be sore, fingers brushing through honey hair and easing into dreams, waiting, until subeth was reached, until he wasn’t to wake up with ease, gently rolled off, with towels wet and skin wiped and traces erased, with fresh underwear on because such angel never slept naked, tucked into blankets and rolled up, all too gentle, innocent, soft breathing and tiny frame, calm and quiet and asleep fast enough for Yanjun to disappear, to take a shower, wash off sweat, with minutes turning into hours and hours turning lonely, without the younger man by his side, bubbly and stern and decisive and sweet, and so utterly tempting and alluring and making him lose his conscience when he came, too much, too sweet, and too far away right at this time.  
Until minutes later, towels discarded, sneaking beneath covers, idea of his own bed long since ditched, ignored for weeks, and it didn’t take long, a second, two, to have another body glued to his side, clingy like a monkey baby, arms and legs clinging and hugging, and it was warm, warming his skin, warming his heart, warmth lulling him into sleep and into blissful dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I keep writing pwp when I'm not even good but welp
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zhengjunist) cause from there I get all my prompts or send me some on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/dadting)


End file.
